Class 1-R ch1
by lolzorroduck
Summary: If you've seen Assassination classroom then you remember class 3-E, UA isn't a saint either with class R the rejects. Watch as our rejects take the disadvantages put on them and push them aside to stand on the top of the hero ladder.


One week, it's been one week since I took the UA exam and completely failed it I and my tiger were on two different sides that arguing over something petty. Whether or not to put my hair in a back or side ponytail, this was one of my less great parts of my quirk the animal instincts and the beast to go along with it.

Quirk: Tigerbeast- an inner tiger that shares the body giving a half beast form and beast form. Sounds great right but there's one little thing that's not mentioned the fact that both the tiger and human have to be in agreement to obtain the much stronger beast form. Which because of that petty argument me nor Tiger were in agreement on the day of the test. Which led to us failing _**still thinking about the test Haruna **_"ugh, of course, I'm thinking about the test why wouldn't I be." _**I'm still sorry for the argument that day you know **_"don't worry about it were a team and besides I'm to blame for the argument too, all we can do is deal with the fallout from it."

"Haruna, Tiger the letter from UA is here come down and open it" I left my room at my mom's call in a hurry to the living room where she was waiting. She was on the coach sitting in a bird-like position, my mom also had a quirk like mine where she had animal characteristics but without the beast form or beast. "Where is it I have to know what I got!" My mom just laughs at me and hands me the letter, I tear the letter open and out drops, a flash drive _**a flash drive that's odd**_. I exchange a glance with my mom and walk over to the computer to plug it in when I plug it in a video pops up I press play.

A lanky giant of a man appears " Hello I am the Pro Hero: Wire Trap and I will be your teacher for the rest of your time as a student of Class R you will be trained here with 7 other students to become heroes. Welcome to UA high school." I look over at my mother and scream in joy while jumping on her small form _**congratulations, **__don't be a fool we both deserve this._

First Day of UA

I was standing at the gates of UA marveling at its glory the birthplace of heroes. _**Look over there it's our teacher**_, and there he was the tall lanky hero himself holding a sign with class 1-R on it. A couple of other students were already standing by him, he sees me and waves me over to him. I walk over and wait around like everyone else, for the last few students to arrive. When they did the teacher said to follow him and led us through the gates and over away from the school to a small building far away from the school.

We're led to a small classroom and told to take our seats. "Now I know your probably wondering why are we in this building? And not in UA well the truth is your rejects the students that did just good enough to make it into the selection and then got rejected by the hero course teachers. Here I'll teach you how to be a hero but because of the unfairness of the school, you'll never be more than forgotten sidekicks or underrated heroes. I don't want that for you I'll do my damndest to make sure you become great heroes but a 13-year track shows that's just not enough I truly am sorry you ended up in my class."

Silence no one was moving or speaking the surprise of making it into the hero course only to be rejected weighed so heavily that you could almost feel it. "Now I want desk 1 to come up and introduced themselves to start homeroom then desk 2 and so on." I looked down and to my surprise I was desk 1, I slowly stood up and walked to the front of the room. "My name is Matsumoto Haruna just call me Haruna, my quirk is tigerbeast" showing off my animal features with a fake cheer in my voice.

Number 2 is a tall guy almost as tall as the teacher with a scarred right arm "My name is Suzuki Masuru my quirk is cancell"

Number 3 is a guy with wild hair sticking up everywhere with static passing through it at times "My name is Hamasaki Akio my quirk is lighting weapon construct."

Number 4 is a short girl with hair that sparkles in the light "My name is Yukimura Cho and my quirk is diamond skin."

Number 5 is an explosive redhead I mean her hair cascades down her back in spikes "MY NAME IS YAMASHITA KOKORO nice to meet you all, my quirk is minor explosive."

Number 6 is a tiny girl with a really small voice "Hi my name is Kato Sakiko please call me Sakiko my quirk is telekinetic hands."

Number 7 is a giant guy with caramel skin "My name is Yamauchi Katsuo my quirk is horns" 2 large ram horns stood on top his head.

Number 8 is a heavily built guy "My name is Kimura Hiraka my quirk is force palm pleased to meet you all."

As Kimura sits back down the teacher walks back to the front of the class "Great my name Oshiro Takuya now that we have that out the way your all going to show me your quirks outside I find the injuries before educational classes tend to keep you up."

An: So schools out and now I have all the time in the world to write (YAY) the rising of the card hero will be updated soon I'm not going to procrastinate anymore and try to finish it up tomorrow but definitely by Sunday Thank you for all your support if you follow that story. The next chapter for this will be up some time with my other story once again thank you for all your support.


End file.
